


Prequel: Keep My Heart

by ddelusionall



Series: Kept [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: I always make EXO bad guys oops, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pining, Police, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Yunho gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho is assigned to train the new rookie, Kim Junsu.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Series: Kept [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Prequel: Keep My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho admitted that the first thing that caught his attention about the rookie, Kim Junsu, was his ass. Twenty years old and fresh from the army meant muscles and speed. And enthusiasm. But really, all that was icing on top of the cake. The plump round perfect ass cake that looked in need of a firm squeeze and spanking.

And just his luck: Yunho was next in the queue to train a new police officer. He kept things professional, showing Junsu the ropes and the secrets on how to make the coffee taste good out of the crap machine and how to survive on two cups of coffee when you really needed eighteen.

Over the course of three months, Junsu went from Ass-Boy to Pretty-Smile-Boy, Loud-Laugh Boy, and God-I-Need-To-Fuck-Him Boy.

Just sauntering down the street, out on patrol, Junsu became Pin-Him-Down-And-Fuck-Him-In-An-Alley boy.

He was talking about his brother. Yunho listened to him just enough to smile and laugh at his jokes. But his mind was on the smile. Kim Junsu had the prettiest smile. He wondered if kissing him would make him smile wider. He did not want to find out because he did not want to lose his job, and he did not want to lose Kim Junsu’s respect or friendship. They were friends and Yunho was not looking forward to the day that Kim Junsu was finished with his training and assigned a permanent partner.

At a moment of pure sunshine that sparkled from Junsu’s eyes and his teeth and just permeated his skin, there was pain. In his shoulder.

A flash of searing pain followed by a quick jolt to his body and Yunho fell. Screams broke through the fog of his brain. His own. The people nearby. Another burst of pain exploded at his leg.

“Officer down. Officer down. Shots fired. Shots fired.”

Hands hooked at his shoulder and the concrete scraped at his skin. He felt himself supported by a wall and then someone smacked him. His vision cleared and he saw Junsu.

“Stay with me, hyung, come on.”

Hyung. Junsu hadn’t ever called him hyung before. He smiled. He liked it.

Another shot hit the ground near Junsu, and Junsu repeated his mayday, adding the street they had been walking on.

“Asshole couldn’t have hit your vest?” Junsu muttered. Blood covered his hands.

Yunho’s blood.

_God, being shot hurt._

Junsu chuckled. “It really does. Hold still. Stay awake.”

Yunho saw a blurry form come up behind Junsu and thought for a moment that it was help until the silvery black metal sheen of a gun pressed against his temple.

“Don’t fucking move.”

Junsu did not, eyes wide, and Yunho frowned, he wanted to see Junsu smile. Fuck.

“Turn around, officer.”

That made Junsu roll his eyes and Yunho smiled. He had a gun somewhere, right. Right. He moved his arm and moaned. Fuck that hurt.

“Move!”

Junsu did very slowly and Yunho blinked, mind surprisingly clear for just a moment. It was easy to wait until Junsu was out of the way and then pull the trigger. The man fell, but it was slow motion, sort of a _life flashing before your eyes_ sort of thing. The man’s finger squeezed the trigger on his gun as he fell and Yunho watched the man’s body jerk with each one of his shots.

And then Junsu fell, his neck bleeding. Down. Not moving. Fuck. Yunho jerked to him, his own hands going to Junsu’s neck.

Another shot skittered on the blacktop, too close to him, and Yunho covered Junsu’s body, fell over him. His eyes focused for a moment on the blond hair of the other man. He looked familiar. If Yunho wasn’t bleeding to death, he’d probably be able to place a face with a name. His body jerked with a few more shots that luckily hit his vest. Mostly. There was pain in his ass, but that was the least dangerous spot to get shot. All that muscle.

Unlike Junsu. Whose neck was bleeding.

Fuck. His own mind was too muffled. His hands and feet not obeying commands to press, but keeping him from taking another shot was important, even as another bullet tore through his arm.

When he thought that he wanted to pin Junsu underneath him in a dark alley this is not what he meant.

The screams turned to sirens. Hands pulled on him. and his last image before everything went dark was Junsu’s dead body.

\--- <3 <3 <3 ---

Yunho hated the feeling of coming out of anesthesia. He hated the spinning of his head and his vision. He hated the inability to move properly.

But he could learn to love it if Junsu’s smiling face was the first thing he saw.

“Pretty,” Yunho muttered and attempted to lift his hand.

Junsu chuckled. “Don’t move, hyung.”

“Dead?” Yunho asked. _I thought you were dead. Are you dead?_

“No, thanks to you. Backup says you threw yourself over my body to keep me from getting shot again.”

Shot? Right. Fuck, he’d been shot. He shut his eyes with a groan.

“You took six bullets to your vest, one to your shoulder, one to your arm, your leg, and your ass.”

“Caught?” He pried his eyes open.

Junsu shook his head. “No, but vice is pretty sure they are connected with that gambling ring you infiltrated six months ago.”

“Kris,” Yunho said, blond hair suddenly making sense.

“Yeah,” Junsu smiled and with a laughed add, “Nice shot, by the way. Right in his heart, probably had no idea he even died.”

Yunho frowned. He did not like killing people, but the man had a gun to Junsu’s head. He would do it again in a heartbeat.

“They are pretty sure the one taking shots at us was Yixing.”

“Lay. Shit.”

“Yeah. Fuck, sorry, hyung. I was supposed to alert the nurses and doctor when you woke up.”

Junsu reached for the button. Yunho lifted his hand and touched Junsu’s arm because he could reach it. He’d wanted to touch his face. He noticed a thick bandage on his neck once his brain decided that Junsu was not actually an angel sent to take him to heaven. Not yet anyway.

“Okay?”

Junsu smiled and gripped his hand. He brought it up to his face and leaned his cheek against Yunho’s knuckles. “I’m fine. The bullet hit nothing important. Just in and out.”

“Glad.”

“Me, too.” Junsu put Yunho’s hand back on the bed. “Rest, hyung. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night.”

Junsu chuckled. “Good night.”

\--- <3 <3 <3 ---

Yunho stayed in the hospital for three days. The doctors hemmed and hawed about why, and Junsu was the only one who told him that it was for his own safety.

“I can be safe in my own house with good food,” Yunho had replied and Junsu had only given him a LOOK, and well, maybe that LOOK was right. Yunho hated hospitals.

After that, Junsu brought him bulgogi and japchae from his favorite restaurant. He grumbled less because it was Junsu being attentive.

“Well, I’m grounded too,” Junsu said when Yunho thanked him. “My brother is actually bringing you this food.”

Yunho hadn’t thought of that. And he did not mind being holed up with Junsu at all. It gave them time to talk, and get to know each other better. It gave Yunho time to fall even more in love with the adorable rookie.

After seven days, the sergeant came in to update them. It was very anticlimactic. With the police closing in, Lay and Tao, the last two members of the Chinese gambling ring, committed suicide. The sergeant did say that they were certain this was only a small faction, and that there were higher ups, someone that told the three of them to take out Yunho, who had destroyed their profit-garnering scheme, and if they didn’t, they were as good as dead. It was Yunho’s job to find if it was true and flush out the boss.

When he was feeling better, of course.

“I want Junsu on this case with me,” Yunho said.

The sergeant stared at him with wide eyes. “TOP and Dragon are going to partner with you.”

“That’s fine. Let Junsu help.”

“He’s still a rookie.”

Yunho nodded. “A rookie with a hole in his neck.”

“You okay with that, Kim?” the sergeant asked.

Junsu swallowed. “Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun.”

Yunho laughed. “So can we get out of here, now?”

\--- <3 <3 <3 ---

Junsu helped Yunho home. He had never been to Yunho’s apartment and he whistled in appreciation at the size and the view.

“Sexy,” Junsu said.

“What?” Yunho demanded, almost falling from his crutches. Everything ached. The wound on his leg was the worst. The bullet had ripped through muscles and cartilage.

Junsu laughed and waved a hand over the modern lines and neutral color scheme. “The decor. Sexy.”

“I’ve never heard it described as that. It’s my sister’s fault. She decorated. I’m not much for it.” Yunho went into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

“Do you need any help?”

“No, you’ve done enough, dongsaeng.”

Junsu smiled. “You saved my life.”

Yunho shrugged. “We’re partners. It’s what any partner would do.”

“Maybe. But still, you saved my life. I want to help you out as much as I can.”

Yunho quickly propelled himself toward his bedroom, unable to really look at Junsu without taking him up on that offer in the most inappropriate way possible.

It was going to be a long few months.

\--- <3 <3 <3 ---  
_1 year later_

“Cheers!”

Yunho smiled and lifted his shot of soju before downing it. The rest of the table, including, TOP, Dragon and Pretty-Pretty Junsu all did the same.

It was always wonderful when the bad guy was caught. The Chinese boss, Luhan, had his fingers all over parts of Seoul, and it took a long time to weed them all out. Prostitution, human trafficking, gambling, and weapons buying. It was a beautiful thing, seeing the man and most of his associates going to prison. It was now time to play cleanup and get the last few into the pen before they decided or were ordered by someone else to take out Yunho like last time.

But hey, that did not mean they could not celebrate their victory.

Everyone took another shot.

“Oh my god, I love this song!” Junsu shouted and wormed his way through other patrons to get to the dance floor. Yunho watched, throat and pants tight, as Junsu danced. It was a sight to behold, and Junsu loved it. He was always so happy. So energetic.

“You better get out there and dance with your boyfriend before someone else does,” TOP said and motioned to the dancing sex machine with his drink.

“Not my boyfriend.”

Dragon snorted. “Because you’re a pussy fucker. He likes you. You like him. Go fuck him.”

Yunho glared at him and at TOP’s knowing smirk.

He’d thought he’d hid his attraction to Junsu well, but he should have known that he couldn’t hide from the keen eyes of Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong. But that did not mean he’d prove them right. Not in front of half the police force anyway.

Yunho shoved off the table and went out onto the dance floor. Junsu saw him coming and smiled widely and waved him over. He did not want to dance, not here, but he wanted Junsu alone. Junsu latched on to his shoulders as soon as he was close enough.

“Hyung, dance with me.”

Yunho shook his head, and cursed when Junsu’s smile fell. “Not here.”

Junsu pouted. “Why not?” His body had not stopped moving, though Yunho was standing perfectly still.

Yunho smiled. “Because if I dance with you, I’m going to want to kiss you, and that is definitely something that cannot be done here.”

Junsu’s eyes went wide and he stopped, frozen in shock.

“Let’s go get something to eat,” Yunho said, soldering on because Junsu hadn’t punched him.

“Oh ... yeah ... okay, let me just ... fuck.”

Yunho laughed. “Meet me outside?”

Junsu nodded. “Be right there.”

Yunho smiled and turned around without seeing what Junsu needed to do. TOP and Dragon were laughing their asses off and Yunho flipped them his middle finger before heading out the door. Once outside, he lit up a cigarette. He leaned against the brickwall and thought about what to say to Junsu when he came outside. He wanted Junsu in his life, all the time. With this case solved, Junsu was probably going to be assigned another partner, something closer to his abilities. Not that he hadn’t been helpful, he had, but he wasn’t an investigator or a detective. He was a traffic cop.

Yunho wondered if he could be sent down to street to work traffic with Junsu. He would not mind at all.

“I thought you quit,” Junsu said, making a face at the smell of smoke.

Yunho smiled around the next drag of his cigarette. He tossed it away and blew out the smoke above him. “Celebration.”

“Lung cancer is the best way to celebrate solving the most important case of your career?”

Yunho laughed. “Second best.” He held out his hand.

Junsu looked at it for a moment and then took it. They walked away from the loud music and lights of the club.

Yunho did not talk for a while and then tugged at his hand. “You were important to this case. I worried about you when you went undercover.”

Junsu squeezed his hand. “I know, but I was the only one that looked young enough to infiltrate the prostitution clubs.”

Yunho nodded. “You were. Let’s go to dinner. Get some ramen to counteract the soju.”

“I didn’t have that much.”

“It’s still early.”

“Planning on getting me drunk, hyung?”

“Maybe. Will it make you more willing?”

“Maybe. But I don’t have to drink to be willing.”

Yunho fought back a giddy noise and just smiled over at Junsu.

\--- <3 <3 <3 ---

Dinner turned into dessert which turned into a walk through the city, back to Yunho’s apartment, and a cup of tea during a boring movie turned to kisses and hands and moans and whimpers and gaps.

The next morning, with Junsu tucked tight against him, hair all over the place, drooling on Yunho’s shoulder, Yunho had to curb the urge to wake him up with hands and lips. Maybe one more date before he told Junsu how much he wanted to grip, spank, bite and fuck his ass.

And then later, watching Junsu patter in his kitchen, wearing Yunho’s T-shirt and grumbling about inefficient coffee supplies, Yunho had to bite his lip against a love confession and then later against an invitation to move into his apartment. With the way Junsu smiled at him, Yunho figured that Junsu would say yes. Eventually. Maybe a few more dates. A few more smiles. A few more kisses.


End file.
